1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring quantity of exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring quantity of exercise by using an acceleration sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known in the art, pedometers are appliances used for measuring the quantity of exercise of a person. Pedometers are portable appliances capable of counting the number of steps and measuring calorie consumption by detecting the quantity of exercise of a person. Such pedometers are classified into mechanical pedometers and electronic pedometers.
The mechanical pedometer counts the number of steps by measuring the number of vertical vibrations of a pendulum accommodated in the mechanical pedometer when the person walks or runs. However, the mechanical pedometer may not precisely measure the number of vertical vibrations of the pendulum according to the steps of the person if it is carried in a pocket of clothing or hung around the neck of the user. In addition, if the position of the mechanical pedometer is not vertical to the ground, the vertical vibration of the pendulum installed in the mechanical pedometer may not match the steps of the person, so a measurement error may occur.
The mechanical and electronic pedometers simply measure calorie consumption in proportion to the number of steps. However, the person may consume a higher amount of calories in proportion to the exercise intensity. That is, the person may consume a higher amount of calories when running than when walking slowly. Thus, the mechanical and electronic pedometers may not precisely detect the calorie consumption in proportion to the quantity of exercise.
Since the pedometer is a portable appliance, the pedometer is equipped with a battery to measure and display the quantity of exercise of the person. In addition, the pedometer must continuously check the motion of the person, so it is necessary to continuously maintain the pedometer in a power-on state, which causes high power consumption.
In general, the pedometer measures and displays the daily quantity of exercise, so the pedometer cannot manage the number of steps and the calorie consumption accumulated for a long period of time. That is, the pedometer has a compact size, so it is difficult to maintain the small size of the pedometer in order for the pedometer to accumulate and manage all of the daily quantity of exercise, weekly quantity of exercise, and monthly quantity of exercise as required by the user.